The Butlers Rulebook
by Dreamweaver74
Summary: Set after the events in Revelation, Hillary tries to make sense of what is happening between him and Lara. LaraHillary


Authors Note: When I wrote my first TR story, Revelation, I never thought it would be so well received. In fact, I really wanted to get the ball rolling for more Hillary/Lara stories. I'm happy to note that there have been more, and really good ones too!

I hope you enjoy reading this next installment in the lives of Lara and Hillary as much as I have enjoyed writing it.   
  
Disclaimer: As before, Tomb Raider and all of the people within are the property of Eidos Entertainment and Paramount Pictures. Don't own them, not making money off of them. Please be kind to this starving student and don't sue!

* * *

The Butler's Rulebook 

By Dani Fleming

Stay invisible.  
  
Always follow proper etiquette.  
  
Anticipate employer's needs.  
  
Never show your true feelings.  
  
Never fall in love with your employer.  
  
I always wondered about that last rule. What would happen if I broke it? Would the International Butler's Association suddenly storm Croft Manor, strip me of my card and title? Make me leave in disgrace?   
  
Take me away from Lara?  
  
She had been away for two days, off to China with Sheridan. I didn't trust that man, not even a little bit. I found myself unable to sleep most nights, for fear that I would lose her forever. 

Was I being completely irrational? It wasn't as if she couldn't handle herself; I was well aware of her many abilities.

We were in the early stages of....something, though I really couldn't decern what that something was. We stumbled into a new level in our relationship and though it was something I'd wanted for a very long time, I still wasn't sure how she really felt. Though she certainly kissed me with enough passion to last a lifetime.

And everything happened so bloody fast after that moment; Agents Calloway and Stevens asking for her assistance, her leaving in the blink of an eye.   
  
Was she just the slightest bit over eager to get on that chopper for parts unknown?   
  
Bryce and I had been more than busy, trying to decipher what little information we had on the Alexander Stone. We waited daily to hear from her, and while I did my level best not to show it, our favorite computer geek quickly put two and two together.  
  
"You need me to make you some warm milk or something?" The man looked concerned for my well-being. That fact didn't surprise nor concern me; however the prospect of the cullinary-challenged genius going anywhere near my kitchen, did.   
  
"Oh, well....that will be quite all right, Mr. Turing. I merely need to get some of this work on the Stone done and I'm sure sleep will come a lot more easily." I was less than convincing on that statement, and he picked up on it in an instant.  
  
I'd only gotten perhaps 12 hours of sleep the past week and apparently it showed.   
  
We got back to work, making a bit more headway with the pictures Lara had brought back. I yawned and fought the urge to collapse right there in the study. Bryce turned from his computer and sighed.   
  
"It's her, isn't it?"   
  
My god, that man is like a dog with a bone! I squared my shoulders and looked him in the eye.   
  
"Well of course we're concerned. We're always concerned when Lady Croft goes on one of her...adventures," I replied, putting emphasis on 'we'.   
  
"Yeah, 'we' are worried about Lady Croft, but you are worried about Lara."   
  
I could have stood there stunned and denied what he'd just said but owing to the fact that I was woefully sleep-deprived, merely nodded in the affirmative. I sat down and dropped my head into my hands.   
  
"My god, Bryce, we haven't heard from her in over 6 hours, she over there with that....that..."  
  
"...ugly slimy brute?" Bryce helpfully offered.  
  
"Exactly!"   
  
"You know she's more than capable of handling herself, no matter how bad things get," he said, looking hopeful.   
  
He was trying his level best to make me feel better, but it wasn't helping. Nothing would until she walked through that door, safe and sound.  
  
And in my arms.  
  
I thought to just three days ago when the biggest concerns on my mind were how to get the upper hand in our sparring match, and how to keep cool. She was making the first part surprisingly easy, since it had been a while since she'd done any real fighting.  
  
I always enjoyed our time spent in the training room; it was one of the few times I could let my guard down a bit. Even if it was only in the context of dueling. It had been a great match, and for once I was consistently getting the upper hand. I was riding high on my skill and didn't notice the odd looks she was giving me until we ended up in the foyer.  
  
I'd seen her look stoic and calm, angry and sad, but never like this.  
  
And never for me.  
  
It was all I could do to keep breathing, to remember what breathing was. She was simply radiant, and I had to step forward and kiss her. I don't know what possessed me, but the next thing I knew, we were locked in an intense embrace. I lost myself, wanted so much to hold her against the wall and compel her to scream my name, to give me some sort of sign that she perhaps felt an once of what I'd always felt for her.   
  
I pulled away at that thought; what in the bloody world do you think you are doing? How could she ever have feelings for you in that way? I stood straight, trying to compose myself. I was about to apologize for my abominable behavior when she did a most curious thing;  
  
She leaned toward me and kissed me back.   
  
We probably would've stayed that way if not for the sounding of the security system. We had visitors. Visitors from MI6.   
  
Within a few hours, she was out of the Manor again.

* * *

I'd been in bed for the past hour or so, and as exhausted as I was, sleep was being most elusive.  
  
Mr. Turing's voice broke me from my thoughts.   
  
"Hillary, come quickly! We have a communiqué from Lara."  
  
My eyes widened, and as I dashed out of bed, I felt as though I'd gotten the sleep of ages. My energy was boundless, and my heart light. Nevermind that I wasn't the slightest bit sure of Lara's feelings for me, nor how all of this might turn out.   
  
All I knew was that she was all right, and for the time being, that was enough for me.  
  
I rounded the corner, composing myself.  
  
I might be in love, but I still had my self control. 


End file.
